


Forgetful

by godbless_shitposting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia Barry, And I agree, At the end there's a half-assed Brooklyn 99 reference, Len thinks Barry is adorable, M/M, S3E21, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbless_shitposting/pseuds/godbless_shitposting
Summary: After a mishap at STAR Labs caused by trying to stop Savitar from knowing their plans, Barry gets amnesia. Somehow, Leonard Snart finds out and decides to use the situation as an opportunity to give himself a proper introduction to the man he’s afraid to admit he’s got feelings for – The Flash himself.





	Forgetful

Cisco heard the tone at the computer that meant that somebody was requesting to enter the lab. He sighed with relief, as it gave him a reason to walk away from Julian and Joe. Joe looked scared, which made Cisco feel incredibly guilty. The whole Barry-getting-amnesia thing was entirely his fault. Joe had the signature dad “I’m not mad just disappointed” look on his face. Julian, however, was taking a different approach.

 _“Were you out of your bloody mind?! Trying to mess with Allen’s brain without Caitlin, the only one who knows a damn thing about this?!”_ Julian was shouting at Cisco. Cisco tried to explain to him that it would have worked on somebody without powers, but he had simply forgotten about Barry’s speed. _“It was you forgetting that huge, obvious detail that cost Allen his memories! He doesn’t even remember that he has speed!”_ Julian was giving Cisco a headache.

Cisco walked to the computer and almost couldn’t believe who was standing there. Leonard Snart. Cisco sighed.

“For god’s sake,” Cisco huffed. He turned on the channel to the speaker outside. “What do you want, Snart?” Snart look directly into the camera and smirked.

“It’s not every day that the Scarlet Speedster gets amnesia. Let’s just say a little bird told me that the Flash was out of commission,” Snart chided.

“How did you know so quickly?”

Iris cleared her throat. Cisco turned around.

“What? Iris, you told _him_? Leonard Snart? Captain Cold?” Cisco scolded. Iris folded her arms.

“I’m not that stupid, Cisco. I told Oliver. He must have told some other people,” she explained. Cisco rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Ugh, you telling Oliver Queen is somehow worse,” Cisco complained. He wasn’t the Arrow’s biggest fan.

“I’m flattered.”

“Can it, Cold.”

Snart was wearing his signature parka with the fluffy hood. The last time Cisco had seen him, he could have sworn he was wearing a different coat. The smirk on his face didn’t waver for a minute. Cisco wondered if he practiced it in the mirror. _I wouldn’t be surprised,_ he thought.

Snart stuck up his hands. “I’m unarmed. Not here to cause a fuss. I’m simply here to visit Barry,” he said. “Promise.” Cisco looked back at Joe, who tapped the gun on his belt.

“Stick one toe out of line and I shoot,” Joe warned, now speaking into the microphone. Snart nodded.

“Such little faith in me.”

“Don’t act like it’s not deserved. You’ve kidnapped two of us,” Cisco argued. Snart put his hands in his coat pockets. Cisco opened the door and watched Snart carefully through the cameras in STAR Labs. He didn’t look like he was getting himself into trouble – he simply walked to the elevator and, after asking Cisco which floor, stood there and waited until it stopped. Cisco walked out of the Cortex to lead Snart to Barry.

“Okay, so Barry doesn’t remember, like, anything. He didn’t know who he was until he looked at his license. He doesn’t remember that he’s the Flash or even that he has speed,” Cisco explained. Snart nodded, and Cisco could swear he saw concern in his eyes. He shrugged it off. If anything, this was an opportunity for Snart to get away with anything he wanted.

“Should I not mention it?” Snart asked. Cisco thought it over for a minute.

“He’s still getting used to the idea that his name is Barry, so probably keep quiet about him being a superhero,” Cisco decided. Snart hummed in response as to say he understood. Cisco opened the door. Barry was sitting down in the chair again. “Hey, Barry, you’ve got someone who wants to say hi,” Cisco informed him gently. Barry was probably really fragile in this state. Snart walked over to Barry.

“Hi, Barry,” he chimed. Cisco had to squint to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Snart wasn’t smirking. His face had softened. Though, given the circumstances, he was probably just doing it for Barry’s benefit. Still, seeing Snart as not hostile was strange and something Cisco had never seen before.

Barry stared up at Snart, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Cisco toyed with the idea of Barry recognizing Snart while he grabbed the cup of coffee he’d been slowly drinking all morning.

“Who are you?” Barry asked. Snart put a hand on his shoulder.

“You really _have_ lost your memory, hmm? I’m Len,” Snart said gently. Cisco snorted into his coffee, earning a sharp glare from “Len.” Cisco faked a coughing fit.

“Coffee went down the wrong pipe,” he lied, trying to mask his laughter with more laughing. He decided that he would never let Len live down the nickname. Barry smiled at him.

“Oh. And, uh, I know you?” Barry questioned. Len gave a genuine smile. Cisco had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He was wide awake, but still in denial that this was happening.

“Of course you do,” Len purred. Cisco froze. Was he _flirting_ with Barry? Len wasn’t planning to commit a crime, but he must have been planning to wreak some sort of havoc. He was using this as an opportunity to mess with Barry. Cisco looked at everyone else in the room – Iris, Joe, Julian, and Wally were clearly all thinking the same thing.

Barry felt his heart beat faster. The man in front of him was being so gentle with him, and it felt right. It felt like his sole purpose in life was to be with him. Heat started to rise in his cheeks. Len was really attractive. _What do I know so far? My name is Bartholomew Henry Allen, I work with these people, and I’m gay. Or at least gay for this guy._

“And, um, _how_ do I know you?” Barry apprehensively asked. Was Len his boyfriend? Barry realized with a start that he hoped so.

Len knew better than to lie to Barry. Though it wouldn’t be the worst thing he could do in the lab, he was positive he would get slapped by everyone in the room and quite possibly shot by Detective West. Although, he had to admit that Barry without the weight of being the Flash was a pretty sight. Not that he wasn’t normally, especially in that suit Cisco had made for him. Having the hots (ironically enough) for someone on the opposite side of the moral compass was less than easy.

“Well,” Len began, “I’m not exactly sure how to describe it. I suppose we have some kind of…” Len struggled for the exact word. “Partnership, though things have been frosty between us on occasion.” He heard Cisco’s scoff at the pun which was, admittedly, half-assed. Barry frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve had the occasional fight.” Len shrugged and headed for the door. He opened it and walked out. Though before it closed…

_“Da-amn.”_

Len froze and caught the door before it closed. He looked back at Barry, who was blushing scarlet. Cisco’s hand flew to his mouth. West had his head buried in his hands. Julian and Iris were howling with laughter. Wally looked absolutely confused.

“I, um,” Barry stuttered, “I d-didn’t realize that I, um, that I said that out, uh, out loud.” Len smirked.

“I assume that’s a compliment?” he asked. Barry was petrified with humiliation. “Don’t worry, Scarlet. I don’t mind. If we’re being completely honest, you don’t look bad yourself.”  Barry felt a tinge of familiarity at the name Scarlet, though it could have been because Len was obviously referencing the color of his face.

~

A few days had passed, and after toying with Barry, Len decided that he would let himself fall for Barry. He was kept under uncomfortably close watch by everyone, though the way Len interacted with Barry allowed him to gain some trust among them.

It was a week before Cisco was able to get an idea of how to get Barry’s memory back. They had been up all night working on it. Barry had to be present for the entirety of their testing, so Len had decided to stay. Barry, as hard as he tried to remember anything, couldn’t help but panic when he couldn’t. Len couldn’t stand the thought of the poor kid suffering, so he stayed at the lab with him. The rest of the team was hesitant to keep Len around, but were suspiciously nicer to him when he joked that he would buy coffee for everyone. He ended up doing so, buying two drinks for everyone to get them through the night.

They had taken mugs from a breakroom so that they could reheat the coffee as needed. Barry was dozing off while he was standing up, a red coffee mug dangling dangerously from his hand. Len smirked and decided to wake him up.

“You, know,” he began, catching everyone’s attention, “I know Barry Allen well enough to know that if I were to run at him, he would most certainly catch me.” Len stood up and panic was painted on Barry’s face.

“Wait, no, Len, _I’m holding coffee!_ ” Barry yelped and Len started to run toward him. Len didn’t stop. Barry dropped the mug to catch Len, who had wrapped his arms around Barry’s neck so that he didn’t have to carry all the weight himself.  The mug shattered to pieces that slid across the floor of the Cortex. Len leaned forward and gave Barry a short kiss on the lips. Barry was so shocked that his arms gave out. Len braced himself to fall onto the floor, but he heard a rush and a breeze of sorts made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Len was being held up by Barry, who looked terrified.

“What just happened?!” Barry yelled, shocked. “Everything just went in slow motion and I caught him. Can people do that?!” Len smirked and got to his feet.

“Looks like we’ve got some explaining to do, _Flash._ ”


End file.
